Even Odds
by Haruno SB
Summary: Sakura sabe que las cosas deben seguir su curso, que en su carrera muchas veces las personas no son lo que parecen. Ha aprendido a convivir con eso, hasta que tiene un inesperado reencuentro con el indeseable Sasuke Uchiha y un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ellos surge, desembocando en problemas, equivocaciones, sexo y... ¿amor?
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, la siguiente historia es mía en su totalidad._**

 ** _Espero que les agrade._**

* * *

El auto estaciona frente a la estación de televisión, escucho la puerta de Shikamaru abrirse, mi conductor, y poco después con la que está a mi lado pasa lo mismo. Me acerca una de sus manos para ayudarme a salir, y yo lo hago, con elegancia, sé que afuera están aguardando algunos paparazis por alguna foto mía después de mis irreverentes vacaciones.

Les sonrío al identificarlos y espero a que Ino, mi representante, también baje de la limosina, le damos las gracias al chofer, quien recuerda que nos estará esperando en la puerta a penas salgamos de la entrevista a la que he accedido a venir hoy.

El show de Akiyama Hiroto es uno de los más populares de la ciudad, el más influyente en cuanto a cotilleo y artistas de moda.

Entramos al estudio, donde una de las productoras del programa nos espera con una sonrisa y comiendo ansias. Al verme me da un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, habla por su auricular y nos guía a Ino y a mí hasta el área de maquillaje donde me darán algunos retoques antes de salir a escena, ya que el programa es en vivo.

Llegamos a uno de los camerinos, pues hay muchos e inmediatamente soy sentada en una de las sillas, una de las mujeres de maquillaje se acerca a mí con ojos casi en estrellitas, le sonrío un poco y ella se pone manos a la obra.

Cerca de cinco minutos después ya estoy completamente lista, según la maquilladora, quien lo único que tuvo que hacer fue colocarme polvo en la nariz y agregar un poco de brillo a mis labios.

—Gracias —Me arreglo mi largo cabello, el cual casi cubre mi trasero ahora, pese a que lo use por los hombros hasta los 18 años. Cuando estoy satisfecha me levanto de la silla, seguida de Ino y juntas salimos del lugar después de despedirnos de la mujer.

—Ya estás haciendo mellas aquí, ¿eh, frente? —Se burla cuando uno de los camarógrafos deja su utensilio de trabajo a un lado para mirarme con descaro. Ruedo mis ojos y sigo mi camino para encontrarme con el conductor del programa.

―¡Sakura Haruno! ―Saluda con una sonrisa en su rostro aniñado, pese a ser mayor que yo, eso me confirma una cosa, no solo las mujeres usan botox en la actualidad. Me da un corto abrazo y alaba mi apariencia, admirándome de cuerpo completo, pero él, al contrario del camarógrafo de minutos antes solo me admira, no me desviste con la mirada―. Luces hermosa, chica, definitivamente el rojo es tu color.

Rio un poco con lo que ha dicho.

―Gracias ―Pero no se detiene ahí su inspección, toma una de mis manos y me hace dar una pequeña vuelta, sé que me veo bien, eso es importante para cada aparición en público en la carrera de una modelo. Además, mi blusa con encaje rojo que deja dos dedos de abdomen a la vista me ha encantando tan solo ponérmela, al igual que la falda alta, del mismo color y hasta debajo de las rodillas, debo admitirlo, favorece a mi trasero como nunca nada lo había hecho antes. Eso, completado con mis altos zapatos color piel y los accesorios en dorado, han hecho de mi apariencia el siguiente hito en las revistas―. Es definitivo, volverás locos a mis invitados de hoy.

―¿Cómo podría volver loca a otra modelo? ―Pregunto escéptica, pues lo que me dijeron al pactar la entrevista era que compartiría la hora que dura el programa con una compañera de oficio.

Akiyama sonríe con malicia y me guiña un ojo, dejando por fin mi mano y dando un paso atrás.

―No habrá otra modelo, ha cancelado así que invitamos a otro señor del espectáculo.

Ino entonces toma la batuta y se presenta.

―Soy Ino Yamanaka, la representante de Sakura, no estaba al tanto de esto ―Habla, porque es verdad―. ¿Quién será el invitado sorpresa?

El animador ríe un poco y después niega con su cabeza.

―Les gustará chicas, se los juro. A todos nos gusta ―Muerde su labio al decir esto último. Debe estar realmente bueno el otro invitado, de seguro.

Mi coordinadora en todo quiere refutar, pues eso no estaba en el acuerdo, aunque al final la detengo, diciéndole que no hay problema. Solo será otra persona con quien conversar en el programa.

A regañadientes, mi representante y mejor amiga asiente. Akiyama se despide y va hacia los camerinos. Un par de minutos después me encuentro en la entrada, o lo que hacen parecer pues cada invitado es puesto de pie allí para que cuando entre la cámara lo enfoque de lleno. Inicia la cuenta regresiva y yo cierro mis ojos y suspiro profundamente, es lo que hago cada vez que asisto a un compromiso de esta índole.

La voz del conductor pronto hace acto de presencia así que aguardo en silencio hasta que escucho mi nombre, planto una sonrisa en mi rostro y me dispongo a bajar los cinco escalones debidos para llegar a su lado, ya que se ha puesto de pie para ayudarme.

Me da un nuevo beso en la mejilla y le comunica a la audiencia lo hermosa que soy en persona.

―Es enserio, sus fotos no le hacen justicia ―Creo que me sonrojo un poco porque uno de los camarógrafos rompe a reír, aunque es callado al instante por el director.

―Eso sí que es un piropo ―Digo, riendo levemente y siguiéndolo cuando me insta a tomar asiento en uno de sus sillones azules.

―Antes que nada, siento la necesidad de preguntar, ¿dónde has conseguido ese fabuloso bronceado, nena?

Miro mis brazos y me paso las manos por ellos.

―En California. ―Admito, otra sonrisa aparece en él. Sé lo que vendrá a continuación.

―Uy, eso me recuerda al asunto de tus vacaciones ―Cruza las piernas y pone su codo sobre el posa-brazos del sillón, se está acomodando―. ¿A escondidas, eh? ¿Eso fue por algún motivo en particular?

―Depende, ¿a qué te refieres con particular? ―Me hago la desentendida.

―Vamos, sabes a que me refiero ―Niego con mi cabeza y tomo un poco de mi taza con té―, ¿Un nuevo amor?

Dejo la pulida porcelana sobre la mesa de cristal que está frente a mí y arqueo una ceja.

―¿No crees que sería más fácil quedarme aquí de ser así? ¿Para qué huir?

―No lo sé, privacidad quizás… Eso es lo que anhelan los artistas de hoy en día, porque según ―Hace comillas con sus manos―, nosotros los periodistas no les damos su espacio personal.

―Bueno, eso de la privacidad es un poco controversial…

―Sí, sí, pero no te desvíes de mi pregunta ―Me señala con su dedo, encantado al preguntar―: ¿Hay un amor en la mira? Vamos, Sakura, no nos dejes a oscuras.

―¿Cómo a los demás? ―Me burlo―. ¿Qué te hace creer que daré detalles esta vez?

Se sienta como todo un macho alfa en su silla y me regala una sonrisa arrebatadora, me hubiese mojado si no fuese gay.

―Porque soy irremediablemente guapo, nena, no debe ser difícil sacarte un poco de información.

La audiencia estalla en risas al igual que yo, este hombre no tiene remedio.

―Pues ahí te equivocas.

―¿De verdad? ¿No dirás nada?

―No, por lo menos no de mi situación amorosa.

―Pero, ¿por qué? ―Siento que todas las cámaras me enfocan a mí.

―Porque simplemente no hay ninguna. ―Respondo suavemente.

Varios hombres comienzan a gritar «Yo puedo ser el primero»; «Eso no es posible» y mi favorito: «¡Cásate conmigo!» el cual logra hacernos estallar en risas nuevamente, pues se escuchó claramente.

―Vaya, vaya, chica ―Dice el líder del programa con una mano en su tabique―. Debería molestarme contigo por alborotar de semejante manera a la audiencia.

―No fue intencional.

―Entonces, ¿no hay ningún hombre ocupando tu corazón actualmente?

―No, ninguno. Ahora estoy concentrada en mi carrera y mi familia.

―Cierto, escuche que trajiste a tus padres a vivir a la ciudad, ¿no es así?

Asiento un poco mientras bebo unos sorbos de té.

―Me costó muchísimo convencerlos, pero sí, aquí están. Ya conmigo.

―¿Les compraste una casa?

―No podía hacer menos ―Admito―. Ellos me dieron todo, educación, valores, amor, siempre quise retribuírselos y mira llegó el día.

Un coro de «Eres la mujer perfecta» se abre paso en el estudio y yo saludo a quienes creo lo han iniciado.

―Eso es hermoso, los padres siempre se merecen lo mejor ―Concede.

Un par de preguntas más, algunas indiscreciones que dejo pasar y varias bromas después vamos a comerciales. Me anuncian que para la próxima pauta entrará el otro invitado.

Bebo un poco de agua, escucho a Ino cuando me indica que mis redes sociales han colapsado por tantos mensajes y publicaciones, que reaparecer después de dos meses entre las sombras ha sido algo parecido a un impacto nacional.

Retomamos las grabaciones y me acomodo de nuevo en el sofá familiar.

Reinician la cuenta regresiva y yo me pongo derecha, Hiroto dice algunas cosas a la cámara y se prepara para presentar al siguiente invitado.

―Más de una mujer suspirará en sus casas, ya lo imagino, pero bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer después de darle semejante visión a los hombres de la casa con nuestra invitada de hoy ―Sonrío divertida cuando me señala, simulando querer parecer discreto―. Ahora es su turno, chicas, me lo agradecerán ―Retoca su cabello rápidamente y reacomoda la chaqueta de su traje―. Modelo, actor, ha aparecido en algunos videos de marcas reconocidas de ropa y ahora, también se está labrando un camino en la carrera de diseñador de prendas para hombres. ¿También se postulará para presidente? Él mismo lo responderá a continuación ―Se pone de pie y me insta a hacerlo también―. Con ustedes, ¡Sasuke _caliente_ Uchiha!

Iba a aplaudir, pero su repentina mención me lo ha impedido. Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto. Miro a Ino, quien está de pie al lado de la cámara tres y ella rápidamente habla con uno de los productores para al final corroborarlo, es él.

Mierda.

Tomo un respiro que nadie nota y me prometo a mí misma no flaquear.

Justo por el mismo sitio en el que antes aparecí yo, está él, con su andar de hombre sexy y una media sonrisa en su rostro. Saluda hacia las cámaras mientras camina hacia nosotros, el entusiasta animador se acerca y le estrecha la mano, queriendo parecer serio para después guiñarle un ojo, detalle que logra que nuevamente el publico grite eufórico, más de lo que lo ha hecho desde que el azabache entro a escena. Después, casi como a cámara lenta se gira hacia mí y se acerca.

―Hola ―Dice, y yo solo asiento, sin ganas de dirigirle la palabra. Tomamos posicion en nuestros lugares y aguardamos a que el público de Sasuke se calme.

―Muy bien, muy bien ―Comienza el otro hombre―. ¿Ustedes tienen algún problema?

Negamos al instante, aunque yo soy la única en exteriorizarlo.

―Ninguno.

―¿Por qué, díganme ahora, no se han saludado como de costumbre?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Interviene Sasuke esta vez.

―Con un beso en la mejilla ―Dice el otro, como si fuese lo más obvio.

―¿Es necesario? ―Sueno divertida, aunque la realidad es que más incomoda no podría estar.

―Sí.

Le doy una sonrisa que espero no parezca tenebrosa al conductor y pese a que en realidad no quiero, me giro un poco para darle el obligatorio beso al Uchiha, solo que no contaba con una cosa, que él ya se estuviese acercándose a mí y en vez de plantármelo en la mejilla, por lo que parece ser un error, el contacto cayera en mis labios.

Los presentes, incluyendo al que armó todo esto, jadean.

Yo solo soy capaz de abrir mis ojos desmesuradamente y apartarme lo más rápido cuando me entero de lo que ha pasado.

―Lo siento ―Escucho que el hombre a mi lado murmura.

Niego con mi cabeza.

―No es nada.

―¡¿Nada?! ―Interfiere un sorprendido conductor. ¿Por qué les extraña esto?

Después de todo solo fue un error.

―Solo fue un mal cálculo ―Intervengo, para no dar pie a futuros rumores.

―¿Podemos repetir el momento? ―Pregunta Hiroto a los encargados de la cámara, estos asienten. No puede ser.

A un lado de mi ubicación se enciende una pantalla que antes solo tenía el logo del programa y reproduce, a cámara lenta, el contacto improvisado.

Cubro mis ojos con mi mano.

―Eso fue sexy ―Escucho.

―Solo fue un error ―Dice Sasuke esta vez, lo miro y me encuentro con otra incongruencia más en la noche, me está taladrando con la mirada.

―Vaya, vaya, ¿son ideas mías o aquí hay atracción? ―Murmura encantado de la vida.

―Nada de eso ―Es mi turno de decir.

―Sé lo que vi.

―Un percance ―Dice Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros―. Tampoco es como que sea el fin del mundo.

―En eso tienes razón ―Concede―, no es el fin del mundo, pero quizá sí el inicio de algo.

Ruedo mis ojos al escucharlo, ¿por qué tienen que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

De repente pienso que asistir a esta entrevista fue un gravísimo error.

Cuando todo culmina y por fin soy libre de dejar el estudio, lo hago gustosa. Me encuentro con una acalorada Ino que se abanica el rostro con su mano y no quita la mirada de Sasuke. Ruedo mis ojos.

―Despierta de tu sueño, nos vamos ―Saco de su ensoñación. Se sonroja un poco más al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo―. ¿Shikamaru está en la primera entrada?

―Sí. Vamos ―Se nota que le gusta lo que ve, pues no logra quitarle la mirada de encima al hombre que estuvo a mi lado la última media hora.

Comenzamos a andar, me despido de Hiroto y me dispongo a salir del lugar, cuando una voz me detiene.

―Espera ―Y eso hago, como una tonta. Él se coloca delante de mí y me mira, escucho a Ino suspirando a mi lado.

―¿Sucede algo?

―¿Tienes unos minutos? ―Parece que le cuesta preguntar.

―¿Para qué?

―Hablar.

Miro a Ino y frunzo el ceño, es mi amiga, no debería estar babeando justo ahora por este hombre. Mucho menos siendo conocedora del motivo por el que lo repudio.

―No hay nada que hablar, además ―Rodeo su cuerpo―, tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Y así, lo dejo hablando solo en los pasillos, pues casi debo arrastrar a una encandilada Ino conmigo para al final poder salir del lugar. A penas me subo al auto le pido a Shikamaru que me lleve a la casa que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, aquella de la que ningún periodista sabe y en la que me quedo cada vez que necesito estar sola.

* * *

 _ **Inicio raro, lo sé xD pero ni modo, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Camino por las calles de la ciudad comiendo de mi helado con chispas de chocolate y almendras, que por cierto es un gustazo, mientras busco algún sitio de mi agrado para hacer un poco de turismo y distraerme. Es la primera vez que visito Tokio y debo decir que me ha encantado de sobremanera el lugar. Es simplemente hermoso, un poco ajetreado para alguien como yo, de pueblo pequeño, pero no por eso menos divertido o interesante. De ahora en adelante este será mi hogar, pues mañana comienzo la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales en la universidad central, aún chillo de emoción cada vez que recuerdo que tuve semejante oportunidad, quiero decir, no muchos amigos del pueblo salen de allí para trazarse una carrera y un posible futuro, no, la mayoría se queda para dedicarse de lleno a lo que han hecho desde muy jóvenes, seguir con el negocio familiar, ya sea cultivando, exportando, o lo que sea que su familia haga. Por supuesto, no tengo nada en contra de la tradición, pero no quería que ese fuese mi caso._

 _Por más que me crié en ese lugar lleno de bondad y buenas costumbres, nunca me sentí a gusto del todo, no con la idea de permanecer allí el resto de mi vida, casarme con un viejo amigo y tener cinco hijos corriendo de un lado a otro, no es lo que deseaba y por eso hoy estoy aquí._

 _Extraño a mis padres y a mis primos, los gemelos, pero simplemente sé y entiendo que este es un pequeño sacrificio que debo hacer para lograr lo que quiero. De hecho, ya tengo algunas cosas planeadas, como por ejemplo, ser la mejor de la clase, buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para así alivianar la carga que reside sobre los hombros de mis padres al tener a su hija estudiando fuera, y, queda de ultimo porque solo es un sueño de juventud que me encantaría cumplir, abrirme paso en el…_

 _¡Pum!_

 _¿Qué carajos?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Han pasado seis días desde el indeseado encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha, periodo de tiempo en el que me he dedicado absolutamente a resguardarme de los periodistas y curiosos en la casa que compre hace un tiempo a los alrededores de la ciudad.

Miro el ejemplar de una de las revistas más famosas de la ciudad y por más que las anteriores las haya coleccionado, esta tiene un final distinto, terminando arrugada en su totalidad y tirada al fuego de mi chimenea, la cual observo con deleite al ver como se incinera el reportaje, que por cierto también protagoniza la primera plana de la edición semanal.

La foto del beso entre Sasuke y yo en el programa de Hiroto ha rodado por todo el mundo, causando un furor y una polémica que me da dolor de cabeza. ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¿Por qué armar tanto escándalo por un simple y accidental roce de labios?

Hay que ver que este mundo cada vez va en deterioro.

Tomo la copa de vino que está en la rustica mesa de noche, al lado del sofá en el que me encuentro y la degusto. Siento como mi paladar inmediatamente es bendecido.

Unas pisadas hacen eco a mi alrededor y pronto siento como el cojín a mi lado se hunde. Estiro una mano y acaricio el suave pero corto pelaje de Yuuki, una Rottweiler que merodeaba por la cerca del terreno hacía unos meses y que en una de mis últimas visitas a este lugar decidí adoptar como mi mascota, siempre hace falta una. A pesar de que cuando la cobije estaba muy delgada y con las orejas y patas enfermas, Meredy y yo pusimos todo de nuestra parte para que se curara, y así lo hizo, siendo hoy una saludable cachorra de año y medio preparada para una sesión fotográfica de perros grandes. Acaricio su cabeza cuando se acerca y se echa sobre mis piernas, es grande, de eso no hay duda, pero la pobre cree que es del tamaño y sobre todo, peso, de un Pincher.

Sigo bebiendo de mi copa mientras le doy amor a Yuuki y observo la chimenea, recordando de repente el motivo de mi mal humor los últimos días.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar, así que dejo mi bebida para poder contestar, es Ino.

―Sakura ―Saluda.

―Hola.

―¿Cuándo volverás a la ciudad?

―Aún no lo sé, ¿por qué? ―Que no sea por eso, que no sea por eso.

―La gala de beneficencia, es este sábado, tu presencia es requerida allí.

Frunzo los labios al saber que mis suplicas no funcionaron.

―Lo recuerdo ―Suspiro.

―Me alegra que lo hagas, porque hoy estamos a jueves y aún no has escogido lo que lucirás ese día, necesitas regresar.

―Puedo ponerme cualquier cosa.

―Sí, de eso no hay duda, pero no debes.

Dejo de acariciar a mi peluda acompañante y ruedo los ojos.

―Diablos, Ino, no quiero asistir a ese evento ―Admito.

Mi mejor amiga y representante parece resignada a la idea.

―Lo sé, Sakura, pero debes hacerlo, hace unas semanas que accediste a ir. No puedes echarte para atrás ahora.

―Ya estoy al tanto de ello, tienes razón, no puedo echarme para atrás. Además, es por una buena causa.

―Correcto ―Distingo el desasosiego en su tono de voz―, ahora, que hay otro asunto del que debes estar al tanto.

―¿De qué trata?

―Verás, me enteré hoy, gracias al coordinador del evento…

―Ve al grano ―Interrumpo, pensando en una posibilidad que no quiero, se haga realidad.

―No te alteres ―Dice ofendida―, Sasuke asistirá, ¿bien? Eso es lo que tienes que saber.

Y sucedió.

―¿Tendré que verle el rostro de nuevo? ―Expreso de mala gana―. Qué horror.

Ino comienza a reír desde el otro lado.

―Sakura, entiendo que lo odies, pero no te mientas, ese hombre, lo que menos resulta ser es un horror.

Ruedo mis ojos, porque la jodida mujer tiene razón. No me agrada, es cierto, pero está para comérselo.

―No sé de qué me hablas.

―Sí, de seguro ―Su sarcasmo es mortal―. En fin, te espero mañana de regreso a la ciudad.

―Ajá.

―Con seguridad, Sakura. No me harás perder el tiempo.

―Sí, sí, guarda tu intensidad para que te la desquites con Sai ―Me burlo―. Nos vemos mañana a mediodía.

Dejo el teléfono nuevamente sobre la mesa y retomo mi ingesta de alcohol.

No puedo sacarme el asunto de la cabeza, ¿por qué, justo ahora, tengo que reencontrármelo?

Sasuke es un patán y ególatra de lo peor, lo detesto por la forma en la que se dirigió a mí aquella tarde, sin siquiera molestarse en conocerme o por lo menos saber mi nombre. Ah, pero en la entrevista del otro día sí quería _hablar_. Idiota.

Yuuki se retira de mi lado y corre en dirección a la puerta de la entrada, lo que me indica que han regresado.

Primero se escucha un ladrido amistoso y un par de saludos, después unos pasos se acercan. Por el umbral del pasillo aparecen Meredy, el ama de llaves y Kiro, su esposo y fiel ayudante en el hogar.

―Buenas tardes, señorita ―Saluda el señor con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Buenas tardes.

―Joven, como ya verá, estamos de regreso con las compras, ¿querrá algo en particular para cenar? ―Pregunta afectivamente la mayor, es una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años con un espíritu de adolescente y la sabiduría de una anciana.

La conocí en la ciudad mientras alquilaba habitación en la residencia donde viví por varios años, se encargaba de la limpieza pero era ultrajada constantemente por la dueña del lugar, así que a penas me volví famosa y adquirí el suficiente dinero y posteriormente esta propiedad, le pedí que viniera conmigo, lo cual aceptó encantada, solo con una condición, que su esposo viniera con ella, a lo que por supuesto, no objete nada, me servirían de mucho en los días de ausencia y serían agradable compañía cuando estuviese aquí, como en los últimos días.

―No, Mery ―Respondo con una sonrisa―. De lo que seas que prepares, comeré.

―Muy bien, me pondré manos a la obra entonces.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción no se hace esperar así que después de despedirse, se da media vuelta y le pide a su esposo que la acompañe a la cocina. Solo cuando ellos han desaparecido por la puerta de la cocina, Yuuki vuelve a mi lado, con la lengua afuera y una sonrisa en su hocico, o por lo menos lo que creo que es una. Toma asiento a mis pies y se acaricia con estos.

―Vendida ―Bromeo, haciéndole cosquillas y acomodándome mejor en mi lugar, sintiendo el respiro fresco que este lugar me da, acabar, por tener que regresar a la ciudad mañana.

 **...**

―Cuídese mucho, señorita ―Me despide Mery con un cálido abrazo que yo le devuelvo.

―Lo haré, y espero que ustedes también.

―Siempre ―Responde un sonriente Kiro mientras me ayuda a llevar mi bolso al maletero. Él me llevará en el auto que siempre tienen a su disposición hasta el centro de la ciudad, otra de las razones por las que no me arrepiento de haberlos contratado es por la confidencialidad y lealtad que me brindan, pues a ninguno de los dos les gusta el mundo del chisme y los creídos chupasangres, como lo ha denominado Mery algunas veces generando unas cuantas carcajadas de mi parte, y porque no tengo problema alguno al estar con ellos, son muy tranquilos y serviciales, nunca le dirían algo respecto a mi paradero a los periodistas y se lo agradezco enormemente.

Entramos al auto cuando ya me he despedido de Yuuki e iniciamos nuestro camino.

Kiro coloca un poco de música de la radio y conversamos por los 45 minutos que dura el trayecto de regreso a la ciudad.

Cuando ya estoy en el centro, llamo a Ino para avisarle que me encuentro frente a una heladería poco concurrida, poco después ella llega en el auto con Shikamaru y realizo el trasbordo sin pormenores. Me despido de Kiro con un movimiento de manos y lo veo perderse por las asfaltadas calles de Tokio. Me giro hacia Ino quien revisa algo en su teléfono celular y después me apresura para que me recoja el cabello en un moño alto y lo cubra con una gorra, si no me reconocen el proceso de compra será mucho más rápido y efectivo, ya que según sus propias palabras, tenemos el evento a una exhalación de distancia.

El auto se detiene frente a una boutique reconocida y miro a Ino con la ceja levantada.

¿Es alguna clase de broma?

Esta tienda es una de las más prestigiosas y caras del lugar, por lo que cualquiera que entre a ella estará bajo el foco de atención de los demás.

Niego con mi cabeza y abro la puerta del auto. Discreción, comienzo a creer que en realidad no sabe lo que significa.

Entramos al lugar casi vacío, pues al tener semejantes precios no cualquiera entra y hace una compra como si fuese por dulces.

Una de las empleadas, vestida pulcramente, con extensiones y uñas postizas, casi como de revista, se acerca a nosotras y nos da un repaso con su mirada, la cual destila arrogancia al deparar en mi pantalón desgastado y las zapatillas deportivas que me he puesto. Frunzo los labios sin importar que lo note.

―¿Han venido por algo en particular? ―Inicia, sin ni siquiera un saludo formal.

―Vestidos ―Responde Ino.

La mujer vuelve a observarnos con esa mirada, después se da media vuelta y nos guía entre hileras de vestidos de todos los largos, cortes y colores, miro cada uno pero ninguno es de mi total agrado. Nada llama mi entera atención.

Con la mirada me comunico con Ino para advertir que los vestidos no son para mí.

―¿Algún problema? ―Pregunta una autosuficiente oxigenada.

―Nada nos gusta ―Respondo―, no tienen algo con un poco más de…

―¿Rebajas? ―Suelta y yo aprieto mis puños, odiando fervientemente a las personas como ella.

―Elegante, quería decir, el precio no es un problema.

Sin convencerse, nos guía por otro departamento de damas y yo quedo atónita, la muy despreciable nos tenía frente a los vestidos de más baja categoría, pues delante de los que tengo ahora delante no hay otra manera de calificarlos.

Me acerco a un vestido blanco de corte romano con pedrería, la mujer jadea cuando lo saco del mostrador.

―Ese es uno de los más costosos de la tienda.

―¿Y? ―Grazno, harta de ella.

―Enfócate en lo que buscas ―Recuerda mi representante y por esta vez decido hacerle caso.

Con aquella mujer como alma en pena detrás de nosotras, revisamos cada una de las prendas, que debo reconocer son hermosas y de muy buen gusto. Ino lleva dos vestidos en sus manos, preparada para irnos al probador, mientras yo tengo uno, una falda y una blusa esperando a poder decidirme por un conjunto.

A regañadientes, Cora, como la ha llamado otra de las trabajadoras del lugar, nos lleva a los probadores, sé que piensa que solo la estamos haciendo perder el tiempo y sin duda me gustaría que ese fuese el caso, pero no ando para juegos.

Primero me pruebo el vestido, que no termina de convencerme y salgo para intercambiar opiniones con mi representante, quien por cierto luce muy bien.

―Te queda como anillo al dedo ―Concedo a una satisfecha rubia que da vueltas frente al espejo para apreciarse desde todos los ángulos.

―Creo lo mismo ―Depara en mí, estudiándome y meditando lo que dirá a continuación―: No es tu estilo, Sakura.

―Lo sé, pensaba lo mismo ―Digo con resignación.

―Pruébate el conjunto ―Ordena.

―¿Y tú?

―No, no es necesario. Ya me decidí por éste.

Al final no me llevo nada de lo que escogí al principio, al contrario de Ino quien ha armado el conjunto con zapatos, collar y bolso.

Contengo el aliento cuando veo la cantidad que va a gastar, pese a ser "famosa" y poder cumplir ciertos caprichos esporádicos, no estoy acostumbrada a esta parte de lo que conlleva mi carrera. Ino no tiene problema alguno, pues desde pequeña ha vivido en este mundo de los adinerados, sumándole a eso el suelo que recibe por tener que soportarme día a día.

Salimos de la boutique con varias bolsas y cuando creo que todo acabará, me informan que tenemos por delante una sesión intensiva de spa, manicura, pedicura y estilismo. Añadiéndole a eso la búsqueda de mi atuendo.

Este día parece no querer terminar.

 **...**

Muevo mis pies de un lado a otro cuando siento que tiran de mi dedo pequeño, pero la extraña sensación regresa, esta vez elevo mi extremidad para deshacerme de la molestia causada y ya relajada por creer que lo logré, ésta vuelve a aparecer.

Gruño irritada al sentir una palmada en mi trasero.

―¡Déjame en paz, Ino! ―Grito lanzándole una de mis almohadas, pero la muy perra solo se ríe del gusto.

―Anda, para arriba, levántate, ya es hora.

―¿Hora de qué? ―Vuelvo a enterrar mi rostro en la mullida y suave superficie para ocultarme de la luz y la fastidiosa mujer que está de pie a mi lado.

―De iniciar el día, muévete. ―Comienza a golpearme con la almohada que antes le ha lanzado.

―Santo cielo, ¡¿es qué acaso no tienes a tu esposo para molestarlo?!

―Sí, pero digamos que quedó exhausto por lo mucho que lo _molesté_ anoche.

―¡Puaj! ―Hago una mueca de disgusto al incorporarme―. No quiero detalles.

―Como quieras, ya te has levantado que es lo importante, ve a darte una ducha.

―Eres insoportable.

―Gracias ―Sonríe complacida. A regañadientes me alejo de mi preciosa, caliente y suave cama para ir al cuarto de baño, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta no puedo evitar decir―: Cambiaré mi cerradura, eres un total fastidio.

Dejo a una divertida Ino esperando fuera, con una ceja arqueada. Aún si la cambio siempre tendrá una copia o en su defecto le daré las mías cuando esté ocupada y algo importante se me olvide. Podré sonar malagradecida justo ahora, pero no se merece menos, me ha despertado de tan maravilloso sueño.

Media hora después estoy tomando del café que recién he preparado y sentada en el taburete frente al mesón de la cocina mientras charlo con la rubia de mis pesadillas sobre la reunión a la que tenemos que asistir en una hora.

―No lo sé, quizás eso sea mucho para mí… ―Dudo.

―¡¿Estás loca?! ―Me echa la bronca―. Es perfecto, te verías despampanante en ese desfile.

―Ten algo presente, mis medidas en esta área ―Señalo mi trasero y caderas―, no son las usuales para esos casos.

Ino deja su taza, la que antes contenía café, sobre la encimera y pone las manos sobre ésta. Ha entrado en su papel de representante autoritaria.

―¿Y? Ellos te quieren para este año, Sakura.

―Y si…

―Nada, hagamos algo ―Propone―, no saquemos más conclusiones apresuradas, asistamos a la reunión y esperemos a tener de primera mano las opiniones y pretensiones de los directivos.

También termino mi café y me levanto para recoger y llevar los recipientes al fregadero y lavarlos.

―Está bien.

Salimos de mi casa intentando no ser vistas, nos adentramos al auto que ha esperado por nosotras todo este tiempo y las rejas que rodean mi hogar son abiertas, hay algunos periodistas tras estos, esperando a conseguir alguna primicia de mi parte.

―Han estado así desde la entrevista ―Murmura Shikamaru, con expresión de aburrimiento mientras se abre paso entre los presentes para pasarlos sin tener que arroyarlos. Ingenua de mí, pensé que después de todos estos días ya habrían olvidado todo el asunto.

Bufo por lo alto al oírlo y mucho más al escuchar los gritos que lanzan para intentar ser escuchados aún cuando tengo los vidrios arriba y una escasa música de fondo.

 _Sakura, ¿algo que responder sobre lo ocurrido la noche de la entrevista con Hiroto?_

 _¿Es verdad que usted y Sasuke Uchiha mantienen una relación de bajo perfil?_

 _¿De dónde surgió esa mezcla de amor-odio?_

 _¿Se conocían desde antes?_

No les presto atención y solo me dedico a sonreírles por cortesía, aunque toda expresión de mi rostro huye espantada cuando uno de los reporteros pregunta algo que desde el principio me descoloca.

 _Tal como lo mencionó Uchiha, ¿se considera usted una persona creída y altiva?_

Miro de inmediato a Ino para averiguar a qué se refería con esa pregunta, pero mi amiga no tiene respuesta y en cambio solo se pone a marcar unos números en su celular y a hablar por teléfono. Le creo, ella tampoco sabía nada.

¿Qué habrá dicho aquel idiota?

Aprieto mis puños sobre el pantalón oscuro que he decidido llevar hoy, esperando a saber la verdad de todo.

―No, lo acabo de escuchar por un periodista, ¡¿para qué se les contrató?! ―La escucho regañar y en otro momento la calmaría, diciéndole que no tratase de esa manera a nuestro sequito de relaciones públicas, pero no en esta ocasión, no cuando muero por saber a qué se refería el hombre de antes. Dejamos atrás el trancón de los periodistas y en este instante es que un bombillo alumbra mi turulato cerebro, cojo mi teléfono, empezando a rebuscar en Google sobre las últimas entrevistas que se le han hecho a Sasuke. Según las entradas, la más reciente ha sido esta mañana, cliqueo el enlace y espero, con suma impaciencia a ver lo que sea que tenga que ver.

Es un video, así que pongo a que se cargue mientras muevo una y otra vez el pie contra el suelo del auto.

No deparo en nada más cuando los primeros segundos comienzan a reproducirse, tampoco me molesto en alejar a Ino cuando deja el teléfono y se acerca para husmear en lo que yo estoy viendo.

Las primeras introducciones son publicidad, al parecer ha sido entrevistado por última vez en un programa de espectáculos que transmiten en la mañana después de las noticias. Justo dos horas antes por lo que alcance a ver en la información debajo del video.

Comienzan con un introductorio de la carrera de Sasuke, la cual ya cumple 15 años, y sobre su nuevo proyecto como colaborador en una línea de ropa para la que antes modelaba y protagonizaba comerciales, después de escucharlo por lo que me parecen interminables minutos, al fin llegan a lo que yo quiero saber.

― _Y bien, Sasuke, ahora vayamos a lo que creo todas tus enamoradas, fanaticadas, admiradoras…_ ―Enumera la entrevistadora y yo quiero entrar en la pantalla y obligarla a que se adelante―. _¿Tienes alguna relación… Intima… Con la modelo mejor pagada en la actualidad?_

― _¿De quién me hablas?_ ―Repregunta y solo tengo ganas de golpearle el rostro y su parte baja a la misma vez.

¡¿No sabe quién soy?!

Una risa hace eco en mis oídos.

― _No te hagas el desentendido_ ―Intenta recomponerse quien se supone lleva la batuta de la entrevista―. _Sakura Haruno, ¿tienen algo?_

― _Oh, ella_ ―Sí, yo, imbécil―. _No, únicamente la he visto en la entrevista de la semana pasada._

―¿Únicamente? ―Jadea Ino, moviéndome del hombro. No le hago caso, estoy pasmada, no recuerda la primera vez que nos vimos, ni sabe quién soy.

― _¿Y nada más?_

― _¿A qué te refieres exactamente?_ ―Indaga el pelinegro.

La conductora se pone cómoda y sonríe coquetamente, casi quiero vomitar al ver su estúpido intento por llamar la atención de Sasuke.

― _Sakura ha desaparecido de las cámaras toda esta semana que pasó, justo después de la entrevista a la que acudieron ambos_ ―Arqueo una ceja, a la espera de la estupidez que seguramente saldrá de sus labios―. _Y por casualidades del destino, si quieres llamarlo de esa manera, tu igual. ¿Acaso estaban juntos?_

― _No_ ―Su respuesta es rotunda e inmediata―. _No sé donde estaba ni que hacía_ ―Se encoge de hombros―, _pero no estuvimos juntos. Como ya lo he dicho, nos hemos topado una única vez._

― _Uh_ ―La conductora parece complacida con su respuesta, claro, así se asegura de tener el camino libre para clavarle las garras―, _así que ni luces lejanas de una relación…_

― _Exactamente._

― _Pero, ¿qué me dices del beso en su único encuentro?_

― _Fue un error de mi parte acercarme sin anticiparlo, eso es todo._

― _¿No hubo nada entre ustedes al momento del contacto?_ ―La mujer se lleva la mano al pecho y compone una expresión falsamente lastimera―. _Porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo como la fan de tu trabajo que soy, ese beso se vio como… Llamativo_.

Sasuke comienza a reír escuetamente al escucharla.

― _Créeme cuando te digo que creo que esa mujer estaba dispuesta a patearme la espinilla si no me alejaba cuando eso ocurrió_ ―Siento mis mejillas arder por lo obvia que fui.

― _¿No le gustó?_ ―La sorpresa en la voz femenina es insoportable.

― _No lo creo._

― _¿Y a ti? ¿Te gustó ese beso?_ ―Él parece meditarlo unos instantes, me imagino que para crear expectativa entre la audiencia, hasta que al final da su veredicto:

― _No_. ―Niega levemente con su cabeza―. _Fue un contacto frío, quizás porque no nos conocemos, pero no resultó de mi agrado._

― _¡¿Sakura Haruno besa mal?!_

Muerdo mi lengua para no insultar la pantalla de mi móvil.

― _No me_ _malinterpretes_ ―Advierte―. _Eso no lo sé, lo único de lo que sí soy consciente es de que no podría disfrutar ese tipo de contacto con una persona tan creída y altiva._

― _¿La caracterizan esos términos?_

― _Por lo poco que pude conversar con ella, temo que sí._

Y con esto último la música especial para el programa da inicio, la conductora se despide complacida y le da un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla para cuando se apagan las luces y las cámaras están por sufrir el mismo final, se ríen alegremente, ella haciendo espavientos y luego queriendo dramatizar nuestro error de cálculo.

―Santa, madre, de Dios ―Dice Ino entrecortadamente cuando todo acaba―. ¿Quién carajos se cree? Sí, puede ser un jodido bombón pero eso no le da el derecho a expresarse así de ti…

―Calla ―Susurro, mordiendo mi labio inferior, intentando buscar una manera para devolverle todo lo que ha dicho. Necesito pensar.

Tengo inmensas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza por la estupidez que ha expedido a nivel nacional, de hecho, me provoca cortarle sus pelotas y usarlas de adornos para un collar, aunque no, no le haría semejante maldad a un collar.

―Llegamos ―Anuncia Shikamaru quien al parecer ni se ha enterado de lo que hemos visto atrás.

Bajo del auto seguida de Ino y juntas nos adentramos a las instalaciones del hotel al que nos han citado para charlar sobre el desfile de este año.

Entramos al área del restaurant de lujo del que éste dispone y yo sonrío lo mejor que puedo a la pareja que aguarda por nosotras en una de las mesas.

 **...**

―Sal de allí, es para hoy ―Ruedo mis ojos cuando la escucho. Ino puede ser un autentico grano en el trasero cuando se lo propone. La maquilladora y el estilista se han ido hace casi media hora dejándonos perfectas a ambas, el maquillaje de mi mejor amiga es hermoso con tonos tierra en sus ojos y los labios color carmesí mientras que el mío es todo lo contrario, mis orbes resaltan gracias a las sombras de distintos tonos de purpura y un poco de negro mientras mis labios tienen un atisbo de color gracias al nude mate que he decidido llevar hoy. Tenía que ser de larga duración obligatoriamente, acto que le repetí incontables veces a la maquillista quien entre risas me recordaba que ya estaba al tanto. Ya me he puesto el vestido que me ha cautivado a última hora, no es de ningún diseñador reconocido, al menos no por el momento, pero sí está hecho por unas prodigiosas manos en el tema, las de una antigua amiga llamada Hinata, quien por cierto está terminando sus estudios de diseño. Debería ir luego y llevarle algún tipo de regalo pues me ha concedido el privilegio de utilizar este hermoso vestido de un color morado oscuro que era el que, nada más y nada menos, presentaría en su exposición de fin de curso la cual será llevada a cabo en dos semanas. Su creación es muy original y hermosa, tiene una especie de costura que rodea el cuello y uno de los hombros para luego comenzar a entallarse a mi cuerpo con fascinante precisión, es largo pero cuenta con una sexy abertura en mi pierna derecha, si a todo esto se le suma el hecho de que tengo un maquillaje impecable y un recogido con ondas que me encanta, me siento la reina del mundo y eso es justo lo que necesito esta noche.

Otra serie de golpes en mi puerta me hacen espabilar así que me doy un último vistazo y voy hasta el lugar del que provienen los chillidos.

Abro la puerta con calma y ya con mi bolso debajo de mi brazo le indico a Ino que ya estoy lista para que se relaje un poco.

No quiero que su estrés, ni nada en general arruine esta noche. Todo debe salir perfecto.

—Oh, no —Susurra, mirándome directamente, haciéndome pensar que quizás no aprueba mi atuendo ya que no dejé que lo viera antes. Quería que resultara sorpresa, tampoco es como que me lo voy a quitar si ella lo dice—. Esa mirada —Achica sus ojos azules—, ¿Qué te has propuesto esta noche, Sakura Haruno?

—Nada en particular.

—No te hagas, te conozco —En eso tiene mucha razón pero no quiere decir que por ello va a saber cada cosa que pasa por mi mente, ¿o sí?—. Suelta la sopa, toda.

—Lo repetiré una vez más —Paso por su lado con una media sonrisa. Mis planes solo me conciernen a mi está noche... Y también a él—. No sé de qué me hablas. Ahora debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos a la gala.

Ella comienza a balbucear algunas cosas y se dedica a insistir con el tema pero una y otra vez la interrumpo. Esto se vuelve una ardua tarea cuando entramos a la limusina que Shikamaru conduce esta noche. Al final la escucho refunfuñar y pedir moderación. No sé qué cree que haré, pero tampoco me importa.

Llegamos al salón de festejos largos minutos después y cuando aparcamos, hago mi ritual previo a aparecer en público. Respiro profundo y cierro mis ojos, todo irá bien. Antes de que Nara salga por su puerta y abra la mía alcanzo a distinguir una larga y ancha alfombra roja que está rodeada de parales dorados y pulcros. Una vez expuesta, Shikamaru me extiende su mano embutida en un inmaculado guante blanco, estoy al tanto de que odia usarlos pero también de la intensidad a la que lo somete Ino para que lo haga, y él, atareado porque deje de molestarlo, al final accede. Me da un asentimiento de cabeza cuando tomo su mano y poco a poco comienzo a salir del auto, con mi sonrisa más grande y natural. Los flashes impactan de lleno y recuerdo como años atrás me enceguecían, ahora los tolero, no me encantan pero los soporto de mejor manera. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado... De pie en el exterior, saludo a algunos de los reporteros inquietos y me hago la sorda, la que no escucha ninguna de sus interrogantes concernientes a ciertas declaraciones. Sonreír y saludar, en eso se basa mi llegada. La rubia de mis pesadillas sale de su auto tal cual reina de Inglaterra y debo admitir que le tengo cierto recelo, esto se le da mejor que a mí las mayorías de las veces.

Shikamaru se despide y regresa al auto, perdiéndose al final de la atestada calle, cuanta envidia me da, yo también quisiera huir pero no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

A paso lento recorremos la perfecta alfombra, deteniéndome unos segundos para que puedan tomar todas las fotos que quieran. Algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, Hinata será conocida pronto por sus increíbles habilidades a la hora de confeccionar.

La puerta del salón está abierta y franqueando ésta se encuentran dos enormes hombres con traje y audífonos en sus orejas derechas.

—Hola, mi nombre es... —Comienzo, pero la sonrisa de uno de ellos me detiene.

—Sakura Haruno, acompañada de Ino Yamanaka, las conocemos —Musita con voz gruesa y dura, pero extrañamente suave a la vez—. Adelante. —Anula el cordón que impedía nuestro paso y vuelve a sonreírme. Agradeciéndole, entramos al salón, uno enorme, estrambóticamente grande para lo que se supone es el fin de la gala de esta noche. El piso está tapizado de cerámica en forma diagonal de un hermoso color blanco, las paredes están pintadas de un color melón con diversos cuadros, lámparas y mesas de madera oscura con detalles dorados y manteles de hilo dorado, las cortinas son de color marfil, exceptuando la del fondo, la cual predomina gracias a su intenso tono azul, a su derecha se encuentran algunos hombres que rápidamente se acercan hasta nosotras para darnos unas indicaciones, quieren que pasemos a la parte detrás de la cortina después de darnos unas cartillas y una copa de champán, pasamos debajo de una enorme lámpara con bombillas en forma de lágrimas, unas 500 llego a pensar, afianzadas en el techo blanco ovalado. Corriendo las cortinas, nos dejan el camino libre para que andemos a nuestro gusto. Mi mandíbula casi se desencaja por tal magnitud y elegancia. Todo aquí está triplicado, o hasta me atrevería a decir que mucho más. Ciertamente me extrañó que la estancia anterior se encontrase tal calmada, contraria a ésta. Veo a varios camareros pasar por mi lado con bandejas repletas tanto de bebida como de bocadillos. No tardo en escuchar a una voz muy conocida aproximarse.

—Sakura —Saluda una mujer de cabello corto y negro con un elegante vestido dorado—. Ino, ¿qué tal han estado?

—Shizune —Devuelvo con la misma alegría—. Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, chicas. Encantada de verlas, mi madre ya empezaba a temer que no llegaran.

—Todo lo bueno se hace esperar —Bromea Ino acercándose para besar su mejilla, la siguiente soy yo y cuando se separa, la veo deparar en nosotras con agudeza.

—Se ven hermosas, ¿quienes las viste esta noche? —Mi representante no se corta en los detalles para hacerle saber su elección de hoy mientras que yo le comunico a mi diseñadora con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Shizune se sorprende de mi respuesta y pregunta muchas veces si le estoy tomando el pelo, cosa que obviamente niego, al final me hace dar una pequeña vuelta y luego me pide, o mejor dicho, exige, que le haga saber el momento en el que cierta estudiante abra su primera tienda. Con gusto accedo y charlamos un poco más, ella es de las pocas personas con las que puedo conversar sin aburrirme por ser cansina con su ego, a pesar de ser actriz, se comporta como lo que es, o somos, una persona más.

Su madre es la líder de la fundación en beneficio a los niños afectados por el último tsunami que recorrió el país, arrebatándoles sus hogares, vidas y hasta familias. Todo este derroche de dinero, porque no lo puedo catalogar de otra manera, tiene como objetivo solidificar el sustento de los niños en el refugio en el que se encuentran. Al principio no quería asistir porque pese a manejar esto de buena gana y con las mejores intenciones, la mayoría está al tanto de que múltiples políticos o artistas para nada interesados en la causa, asisten para aparecer en las revistas y los artículos más prestigiosos, sin embargo también es cierto que sin su aporte, no obtendríamos el mismo resultado.

Shizune nos pide nuestras tarjetas y nos lleva hasta la mesa indicada, según lo que leí, nos comenta que su mesa está frente a la nuestra justo cuando siento que me toman una fotografía. La miro con cautela pues esto es un acto privado, ella me recuerda que ese es el único personaje con cámara del evento y que ha firmado un contrato en el que accedió a no publicar nada que antes no autorizara la líder de la organización. Después de ésta breve explicación nos deja en compañía de algunos directivos de empresas que ayudan en la causa.

Sin levantar sospecha, tomo mi segunda copa de una de las tantas veces en la que he visto pasar al mismo camarero y recorro la instancia con la mirada.

No encuentro nada, así que dejándolo pasar, por el momento, centro mi atención en la esposa de uno de los empresarios, entablando conversación amena y agradable.

A términos de las 9:00 p.m y después de comer unos aperitivos, la tarima que ha sido dispuesta a un costado de la mesa en la que me encuentro cobra un poco de vida y pronto vislumbro a la organizadora del evento dirigirse hacia el micrófono que ha sido colocado en el centro de ésta. Da palabras de agradecimiento y una reflexiva charla sobre todo por lo que los niños tendrían que pasar sin nuestras ayudas. Menciona a Shizune por la ayuda que brindó en el proceso de campaña, a Jiraiya -el director de una revista- por la publicidad en ésta, a mi por protagonizar un calendario que se publicó a inicios del año y a múltiples perdonas más que han apoyado la causa. Luego que la luz del reflector dejará de ponerme como el centro de atención y los aplausos cesarán, Tsunade sigue con su discurso por largos minutos hasta que algo llama mi atención mucho más que antes.

La mujer de cabello rubio presenta a quien tomará la batuta en el discurso ahora, y yo delineo mis labios con lentitud, sintiendo lo húmeda y fría que ha quedado mi lengua producto de las copas de antes. Bien, eso solo será un plus.

Sasuke toma su lugar frente al micrófono y comienza a hablar con voz fuerte y varonil. Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, pero ese traje azul oscuro de tres piezas con la impecable camisa blanca debajo le sienta muy bien. Sabe de su atractivo porte y no duda en aprovecharlo. Lástima que eso no venga de la mano con la amabilidad... ni caballerosidad.

En un momento dado, se detiene para tomar una pausa y mirar a su público, y es por fin cuando depara en mí. Le sonrío un poco y alzo mi copa a modo de saludo. Que no le quedé duda alguna de que yo también lo he visto.

Estamos a unos metros de distancia y yo tengo una buena visión de su ser, pero mejor aún, de la manera en la que su mandíbula ha sido definida, marcándose con exquisita precisión ante mi acción.

Se le nota tranquilo, pero quiero creer que verme aquí le ha creado algo.

Pronto sigue con sus acertadas palabras sobre lo que de verdad tiene por objetivo esta fundación y cuando termina no me preocupo por estar aplaudiéndole. Ha sido un buen discurso.

—¿Y a ti que te está ocurriendo? —Escucho por lo bajo, mientras sigo sin dejar de aplaudir.

—Nada, Ino —La miro con una sonrisa y termino con el último trago de champán que quedaba a mi disposición. Paso la lengua por mis labios una vez más y me pongo de pie. Mi representante quiere saber hacia dónde me dirijo, por lo que rodando mis ojos le indico que voy al baño y que no tardaré en regresar.

Alejo mi silla con cuidado y me excuso con los demás presentes.

Es hora.

Camino por las distancias entre mesa y mesa con cuidado, la frente en alto y el pecho afuera, logrando acentuar mi figura.

Sé que ya ha bajado de la tarima pero unas cuantas personas lo están reteniendo, no importa, no tengo prisa, por lo menos no tanta.

Deambulo por el salón de festejos largo rato, visualizando los cuadros que penden de las paredes altas y quedándome un segundo observándolos. Cuando ya siento que ha pasado el tiempo necesario, me dirijo al sanitario de damas. No estoy completamente segura de si mi plan dará resultado o no, pero espero que sí, de lo contrario me sentiré como toda una tonta, aunque eso me lo reserve para mí.

Entro en la sección para féminas y me miro al espejo, mi maquillaje sigue impecable, definitivamente la maquilladora hizo un excelente trabajo, al igual que el estilista, todo sigue en su sitio y en perfecta sincronía. Aliso la parte delantera de mi vestido y me doy un último repaso antes de girar sobre mis tacones y salir para enfrentarme a lo que me espere.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y mi sorpresa, al igual que un poco de decepción no se hace esperar cuando me consigo con nada, a excepción de la soledad que reina. Cierro mis ojos y suspiro bajito, dándome cuenta de que todo fue una mala idea de mi parte. Yo no actuó así, releyendo mis planes ahora me siento tonta y...

—¿Qué pretendes? —Preguntan a mi espalda, deteniéndome en el acto. Una minúscula sonrisa retorcida tirita por formarse en mis labios.

Así que al final sí vino.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo, encontrándolo recostado en la pared del fondo, con muy poca luz que lo ilumine pero no importa, está aquí al final de cuentas.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Lentamente, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y veo el ónix destellar aún en la oscuridad.

—Me has estado coqueteando desde que subí al escenario y eso, Sakura —Me llama por sílabas y yo trago grueso—, es extraño viniendo de alguien que no quería saber nada de mí la última vez.

Compongo una expresión burlona por lo que ha salido de su boca, que es totalmente cierto.

—No te creas tan importante —Digo, elevando mis hombros un poco—. Sólo he intentado ser cortes.

—Eso no era cortesía.

—¿Entonces que era?

Comienza a salir de la semioscuridad en la que se había camuflajeado y camina a pasos lentos pero largos hasta mí. Nuestras miradas entran en contacto y una extraña sensación comienza a embargarme. Tiene una mirada profunda y hasta cierto punto, demasiado intensa.

—Dímelo tú —Pide, sin apartarse ni un poco.

—Eres un arrogante —Escupo.

—¿Yo nada más? ¿Qué hay de esa pavonería con la que te has estado paseando desde que llegaste? —Contraataca.

Aprieto mis labios en una mueca de irritación.

—No me he estado pavoneando.

—¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

Murmullos y el eco de varios tacones se acercan por el pasillo, en dirección a nosotros y yo estoy tentada de soltar un improperio. Me tardé más de lo que debía. No quiero que nos encuentren aquí, a solas, y nuevos rumores sean esparcidos sobre nosotros.

Tengo que pensar rápido.

Tomo su muñeca y tiro de él en dirección al baño de damas. No se resiste, pues creo que al igual que yo, no quiere mayores especulaciones sobre nuestra presunta conexión. Las voces se hacen más altas y claras y sin otra cosa por hacer, lo guío hacia el sanitario más alejado de la entrada y me encierro junto a él antes de que nos descubran. Me afirmo en una de las paredes laterales porque no quiero tener más cercanía de la necesaria con su persona, y teniendo en cuenta las pequeñas dimensiones de cada cabina, es lo mejor.

Las mujeres empiezan a cotorrear mientras unas creo, se maquillan y otras hacen pis. Son cuatro y no quiero saber de quienes se trata, solo que se vayan.

Sasuke parece impertérrito en cada segundo, como si esto fuese lo más común del mundo y, pensándolo bien, puede que si lo sea.

Un váter es accionado y yo quiero gritarles a las invitadas sorpresa que se larguen, no puedo seguir en un espacio tan reducido y oculto con él mirándome de la forma en la que lo está haciendo. Cuchichean, ríen y después acuerdan regresar al salón. ¡Qué alivio! Ya no quiero estar ni un segundo más con este hombre.

La puerta del baño para damas se cierra y al instante yo abro la puerta del cubículo y salgo. No me pasa desapercibida al pasar por los espejos las mejillas enrojecidas que traigo pero no quiero verlas, ni mucho menos que él las vea. Sería una escala más en el nivel de su ego, que por cierto, ya está muy alto.

Estoy por salir del sitio cuando me llama en un susurro varonil.

—¿Ahora sí recuerdas quien soy, no? —Expulsa un monosílabo de aburrimiento y lleva las manos a sus bolsillos—. En la entrevista del otro día no lo parecía —Suelto con el rictus contraído—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste decir semejantes cosas sobre mí?! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Listo, lo dije, aunque no aparece afectarlo en lo más mínimo. De hecho pareciera que ni me ha escuchado.

—Lo que creas que yo dije, no fue así —Se lava las manos, metafóricamente, mientras que yo quiero golpearlo con ellas.

—¡Me expusiste ante los medios como alguien creída y altiva! No te atrevas a negarlo —Sé que estoy perdiendo los papeles y no es mi plan, pero éste ser logra sacarme de mis casillas—. Y aparte, tú dijiste que...

—¿Qué? —Me reta—. ¿Qué dije?

—Que besaba mal —Fulmino con la mirada al hombre frente a mí—. Y ambos sabemos que no es así.

—Quién sabe.

—Uchiha.

—¿Mmm?

—Eres un... —Bastardo, idiota, imbécil, estoy por decir pero me corta al acercarse tanto, que nuestras respiración se entrecruzan con calma.

—¿Un qué, Sakura? Dilo.

—Nada, no vale la pena —No le doy el gusto, ni se lo daré jamás—. Adiós, Uchiha.

Salgo por la puerta con el instinto asesino crepitando por salir al exterior, pero lo suprimo un par de veces.

—¿Sólo lo dejaras así? —Vuelve a hablar, ha osado seguirme.

—No hay nada que tenga que hacer.

—Yo difiero.

—Poco me importa eso.

—¿Tan poco cómo te importa que sepa que besas pésimo?

Se lo está buscando.

—¡Qué yo no beso mal! —Lo fulmino cuando se posiciona frente a mí y en un impulso de mostrarle que digo la verdad, me lanzo por sus labios. No es lo más sensato estando en la posición en la que estamos, pero cuando me doy cuenta, ya lo he hecho... y él no se ha quejado. Bueno, a menos que las manos en mi cintura indiquen eso, cosa que no creo teniendo en cuenta que su lengua se ha sumergido en mi cavidad con rapidez estudiada y precisa. Le da un toque a mi lengua con la suya y la persuade para que lo siga, cosa que no tarda en hacer. Tomándome de sus hombros, abro un poco más los labios y le sigo el juego de fricción húmeda, una y otra vez. Siento como su respiración comienza a ser pesada y me vanaglorio en silencio sin despegarme.

Chupo un poco su labio inferior al separarme, pero no me deja, en cambio mordisquea los míos invitándolos a continuar así que ya que estamos, ¿qué más da?

Un débil gemido corta el aire caliente que nos envuelve y yo no sé a quién pertenece. Tan obnubilada por su boca estoy.

Seguimos el beso allí, en mitad del pasillo, corriendo peligro de ser encontrados o fotografiados por cualquiera, pero ni eso nos priva de seguir con esta sensación recién descubierta, nada nos cohíbe, por lo menos no hasta que una de sus manos comienza un descenso fogoso hacia mi glúteo. Es allí cuando sé que todo ha ido lejos. Me separo jadeante por el poco oxígeno al que tenía acceso y lo miro a los ojos. Sasuke está de igual forma. Y eso es una mala señal, muy mala.

Inicio mi partida como si estuviese impulsada por un cohete y me alejo de él, esta vez no me detengo ni porque me llame más de tres veces. Tengo algo claro y es que debo alejarme.

Me reencuentro con Ino en la mesa a la que nos asignaron y regreso a mi asiento como si nada, aunque el pequeño temblor de mis piernas signifique algo. Después de la medianoche le digo que me siento un poco mal, culpando a los pocos tragos que he ingerido y ella me indica que ya ha sido bastante y que también quiere ir a casa, me despido de Tsunade, Shizune y de la pareja que estaba junto a nosotras en la mesa. Siento una penetrante mirada clavada en mi espalda cuando salgo por la puerta principal pero no caeré en la tentación de que mis ojos se encuentren con los suyos.

Él representa perdición.

* * *

 **Y cuando pensaban que no iba a actualizar pronto... ¡Llego yo! xD**

 **Espero que les guste el sentido de la trama, poco a poco las cosas se esclareceran, se los prometo.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Siento el frio de mi helado sobre la delgada tela de mi camiseta y tiemblo. Genial, tanto mi camisa como mi delicioso helado están arruinados gracias al señor que acaba de golpearme y hacer que caiga de trasero al piso._

 _Dejo de mirar mi cuerpo adolorido y lo enfoco a él, quien como estatua solo se ha dedicado a observarme allí, tirada en la acera._

 _Bufo como toro intentando levantarme, y es entonces allí cuando espabila y me extiende una mano ayuda. La tomo y con demasiada intención la presiono más de lo debido, soy alta y delgada, pero sé que poseo un poco de fuerza. Una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro oculto bajo las enormes gafas al entender lo que estoy haciendo. ¡No se merece menos!_

 _Cuando ya estoy nuevamente sobre mis pies, con mis cachetes punzando de dolor, le dedico una mirada y me señalo el pecho, allí donde la prenda se ha arruinado._

― _Gracias por esto, extraño ―Culpo con veneno saliendo de mis labios―. Arruinaste mi camiseta._

 _Él mira hacia la zona afectada y es entonces cuando me siento incomoda, pues reconozco cuando un hombre me mira el busto, que pese a no ser el más grande, tiene su atractivo, si a eso le sumamos el levantamiento que trae un sujetador con Push-up el resultado es fantástico. Pongo las manos sobre mis caderas y carraspeo, logrando que se centre en mi rostro, el cual parecía haber olvidado de repente. No puedo mirar sus ojos, pero por más extraño que sea, siento la intensidad de estos pese a las gafas. Comienza a rebuscar en su chaqueta y extrae un pañuelo de su interior para acercármelo, como si eso ayudara mucho._

 _Niego con la cabeza, me doy media vuelta para botar el trozo de cono que ha quedado sobre la tela y paso por su lado, dispuesta a irme, estoy furiosa._

― _Hey ―Dice para llamar mi atención. El sonido de su voz me detiene, no porque suene mal o amenazante, sino todo lo contrario, es sensual, varonil, sexy, pero más aún, siento que lo he escuchado antes, oír esa única palabra ha provocado estas sensaciones extrañas en mí._

 _Me giro en el acto, sin dejarle saber lo que su voz a hecho y lo miro._

 _Ahora que lo detallo, está muy cubierto, casi como si se escondiera._

― _¿Qué?_

 _No dice nada en un rato, solo mira a mi espalda y después a mí._

― _Déjame ayudarte —Propone._

 _Frunzo el ceño._

― _¿Cómo?_

* * *

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Llego a casa un poco perdida por mis pensamientos y confundida sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, digo, plantarle un beso de esa magnitud al hombre que ha dicho cosas desagradables de mi a la prensa no era mi plan inicial, pero así ha ocurrido todo y ahora para atormentarme tanto las imágenes como las sensaciones no quieren abandonar mi sobrecargado cerebro.

¿Me ha gustado el beso?

Sí, mucho.

¿Pero que si me siento a gusto con el personaje que me lo ha dado?

Ni de broma.

Es Sasuke y de él nada debe gustarme; porque lo detesto, es la última persona a la que me veía besando de esa manera. No sé qué está ocurriendo conmigo ahora pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a martillarme más la cabeza. Después de una ducha me pongo un pijama y me recuesto sobre mi cama como un peso muerto. La verdad es que estoy agotada y dormir sin interrupciones no me caería nada mal. Me aplico una crema en el rostro y cierro los ojos, respirando pesadamente y abandonándome a Morfeo cogida a mi almohada como si fuese un salvavidas.

 **...**

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —Suelto improperios en murmullos para no alertar a quienes se encuentren del otro lado de la cortina. Mis manos sudan y mis rodillas tiemblan con cada nuevo _tic-tac_ del reloj que reposa en la pared del fondo de este improvisado camerino. Me acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo que reposa en un rincón y suspiro con calma. La tira que rodea mi espalda parece haberle salido púas, me está asfixiando. Sueno mi cuello un poco y vuelvo a aspirar.

Cabello, listo.

Barriga adentro, listo.

Hombros rectos, listo.

Seguridad en mi misma... no tan listo.

Me comporto como toda una principiante y resulta ridículo, teniendo en cuenta las veces que he debido modelar lencería, trajes de baño o posar frente a la cámara con atuendos sugestivos, más no vulgares. Hasta allí no llego yo.

La cortina se abre sin preguntar antes siquiera y siento un gran alivio al ver cierta cabellera rubia moverse al compás de cada paso que da mientras se acerca a mí.

—Lo siento, he llegado lo más pronto posible —Se disculpa Ino una y otra vez, y le creo, la pobre aún anda con la ropa cómoda que utiliza para montarse en aviones, porque puede ser muy diva en ocasiones, pero al igual que yo no es dada a subir a ese transporte con plataformas y corsé—. Casi le arranco el cabello al hippie del taxi en el que me monté a penas llegue a Tokio —Habla frenéticamente, cosa que no ayuda mucho con mi actual nerviosismo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Shikamaru? ¿Por qué no fue a recogerte?

—Desde ayer el vago tomó sus vacaciones.

—Ya le iban haciendo falta, Temari debe estar contenta —Recuerdo a su amable, pero voluble esposa. Son una pareja un tanto particular, si me lo preguntan, pero se adoran, eso no hay quien lo dude.

—Sí, bueno, centrémonos en lo que ocurre en este instante —Mi mejor amiga me mira de cuerpo completo y frunce el ceño un poco—. Estás un poco pálida, Sakura, ¿no lo crees?

Mi espalda se tensa ante esto, pues claro que lo creo, pero nada he podido hacer dada la situación.

—Lo sé, Ino. Pero recuerda —Pido—, que la cita en el salón de bronceado estaba programada para la próxima semana. ¡Jamás me imaginé que a última hora me avisarian que sería adelantada mi audición! No exfolie mi piel debidamente ni he ido al gimnasio en semana y media —Quiero tirar de mi cabello, pero ya que estamos, eso sería lo peor para lo que se supone debo hacer—. Estoy jodida.

—¡No digas bobadas! —Me reprende en un tono bajo para que nadie se entere—. Sakura Haruno, no me agrada que pienses en cosas como esas. Eres hermosa, y que conste que no lo digo solo por ser tu manager, a parte de mejor amiga, simplemente es la realidad. Eres despampanante por ti misma, sin necesidad de tanta perorata, métetelo en la cabeza. ¿Bien? —Me toma de los hombros y presiona con cuidado—. Vas a salir allá afuera y a deleitarlos con tu belleza y actitud, sin titubeos ni peros. Porque eres tú, la mujer que le hace frente a lo que la vida le ponga; porque eres magnífica y siempre me haces sentir orgullosa con cada nuevo logro, ¿ha quedado claro?

Como pocas veces ocurre, sus palabras me calman. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Le regalo una sonrisa y un pequeño abrazo cuando mi respiración se normaliza un poco, ya no parece que mi corazón vaya a querer escaparse por mi boca. A lo hecho, pecho, o como sea que diga ese dicho.

—Gracias —Murmuro antes de separarnos. A veces pienso en qué sería de mí sin ella, una catástrofe, posiblemente.

Como minutos atrás la cortina es abierta sin advertencia previa y por ella aparece una mujer de piel pálida y gesto de aburrimiento que termina de decir algo por el micrófono/audífono añadido a su oreja. Acto seguido nos mira y me señala.

—Ha llegado tu turno, Haruno. El jurado está listo para verte —Acota. Emprendo mi camino hasta llegar a ella, seguida de Ino, quien de un momento a otro es detenida por la mano de la mujer que ni siquiera se ha molestado en presentarse como es debido—. Para la entrevista debe ir sola, puede esperarla aquí con sus cosas o fuera —¿Conocerá la cortesía esta mujer? Creo que Ino está teniendo la misma pregunta que yo. Aún así decide quedarse allí y, no sin antes ignorar olímpicamente a la mujer restante, repite que todo irá bien. Cuando me giro para no hacer esperar a los ejecutivos siento un efímero ardor en mi nalga derecha.

—¿De verdad lo has hecho? —Pregunto, sorprendida.

—¿Nalguearte? ¿Tú qué crees? —Sonríe—. No te he dejado marca, tranquila, ahora ve —Hace gestos con su mano y yo retomo mi camino.

Suspiro, ahora sin ganas de retorcer mis manos y me enderezo. Camino con aplomo los metros necesarios para atravesar la puerta y entrar a la habitación pertinente.

En su mayoría sus paredes son blancas, en una se encuentra el material de fondo blanco para realizar una sesión, la cámara apuntando al centro de ésta y unos banquitos en su entorno. Del otro lado reposa una pasarela larga y tendida, frente a la mesa pulcra con las cinco personas que han deparado en mí tan sólo pisar el sitio. Escucho como la mujer de antes se retira y aguardo, mirándolos con calma.

—Sakura Haruno, acércate un poco —Dice uno, que reconozco como uno de los ejecutivos con los que compartí en aquella comida a la que acudí con Ino.

—Buen día —Pese a las circunstancias no tengo porque ser descortés. El hombre de antes sonríe en mi dirección y es el único en responderme.

Detallo a cada uno de los presentes sin querer parecer una invasora o acosadora y me preparo para lo que puede venir.

El hombre del medio es quien inicia con las presentaciones.

—Haruno, él es Ayutaru —Señala a su derecha, a un prototipo de unos treinta años con gafas y expresión un poco altanera—, Yokino —Ahora es el turno de un fornido con brazos sumamente marcados que debe dar un buen derechazo y cabello sumamente bajo—, Kohei —Nombra al bronceado que, al parecer, es el único que porta un buen humor y a quien ya he visto; me guiña un ojo, divertido—, Nagari —La mujer de esa mesa con vivaz cabello rojo y ojos oscuros me somete a un escrutinio bajo lupa, pero no dejaré que me amedrante pese a encontrarme de pie y solo portando un traje de baño verde y tacones—, y yo soy Kan, para dar inicio y que tengas noción de lo que se hará, la entrevista cuenta con tres fases: Pasarela, fotografías y preguntas simples. Por ser tú te daremos la opción de escoger el orden, ¿con cuál deseas iniciar? —Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

Quizás y después de todo mi temor haya estado infundado.

—Generalmente, ¿cuál es la primera fase?

—Pasarela —Responde el fortachon con voz rasposa y dura.

—Bien, por allí iniciare —Expongo, caminando hacia allá. No quiero un trato especial. Puede que a muchas la idea le agrade, pero no a mí.

Subo los peldaños que me dejan a razón de metro y medio por encima de los demás y aguardo al final. Ninguno ha quitado sus ojos de encima de mí, pero a eso fue a lo que vine, a la prueba de admisión para el desfile anual. Raro sería que no me miraran.

—Bien, cuando quieras —Apunta Kan, acomodándose en su asiento y estirando las piernas. Sonrío, es lo primordial en estos casos, y asiento, antes de iniciar mi caminata mucho más marcada de lo normal. Un pie delante del otro, seguido de un pequeño balanceo de caderas al terminar y los hombros rectos, con la mirada en alto. Paso a paso voy sintiéndome más confiada. No es la primera vez que hago esto, ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de pasarelas que he pisado sin hacer el ridículo. ¿Por qué ésta vez debería ser distinto? Mi cabello parece tener vida propia cuando es el momento del giro, ya casi frente a la mesa, antes de andar de regreso, crea un velo impresionante sobre mis hombros a medida que mis tobillos dan el ángulo perfecto y me encamino al punto de partida. Al llegar tomo la postura adecuada y aguardo un par de segundos antes de mirar a mi público. Regreso al frente para estar más cerca y escuchar sus comentarios.

—Bien —Concede, como no, Kan, nuevamente, compartiendo una mirada apreciativa con los otros presentes.

—¿Tienes planes de cortar tu cabello próximamente? —Intervine por primera vez Ayataru.

La pregunta me pilla desprevenida, pero niego de igual manera.

—No —Y no dice ni pregunta más.

—Perfecto, tu cabello luce mucho de esa manera —Intercede Kohei.

—Gracias.

—¿Y qué opinan ustedes? —Vuelve a hablar Kan mirando a los dos restantes que no han dicho nada al respecto.

—Desfila de nuevo —Exige la fémina de mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Por qué? —Inquiere Kan, quitándome la interrogante de mis labios.

—Necesito confirmar algunas cosas —Explica y se gira para repetirme—: Desfila de nuevo.

Sin tiempo que perder así lo hago, sintiéndome ya no tan segura pero sin dárselo a saber. Puede que solo quiera hacerme pasar un mal rato, pero no le daré el gusto. Pasado mi lapso de nervios me he propuesto disfrutarme toda esta experiencia, y eso, ella no lo va a arruinar.

Repito lo mismo de antes y pronto estoy de nuevo frente a ellos.

—¿Cuántas veces por semana vas al gimnasio? —Pregunta el musculoso. Así que intuyo debe ser entrenador, o preparador físico, como suelen decirle actualmente.

—Cinco o seis.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste una máquina de piernas?

Auch, su tono es hiriente y mordaz.

—Semana y media.

—¿Qué opinas, Nagari? —Cita a la de mirada agria.

—¿Cuáles son tus medidas exactas, Haruno? —Asumo que ya entramos en las preguntas, de no ser así, ni me imagino lo que me espera por parte de este par.

—49.5 kg, 1.76 de estatura, y en proporciones 86, 57, 99.

—¿No te parece qué es mucho para el área de los glúteos?

—Al principio lo pensé, sí, pero dado que la agencia contactó conmigo para que viniera resolví que ya debían ser conocedores de mis medidas y no les presentaba problema alguno —Le sonrío con empatia cuando sé que no le ha agradado mi respuesta, tampoco podía mentirle.

Aguardo unos segundos más hasta que escucho el carraspeo que proviene de quien parece dirigir la entrevista, en todo caso, el de ojos claros y cabello oscuro.

—Entrando a términos de mercado, no te equivocas, Sakura. A mi parecer el tener ciertas particularidades en tus medidas es lo que ha causado el apogeo de tu carrera. Eres una mujer curvilínea y esbelta, lo que resulta agradable de ver...

—Más con tantas anorexicas andando por allí —Interrumpe Kohei.

—Continuando a lo que iba —Reprende y retoma a la vez—. Nuestra firma es creadora de lencería sensual que ayuda a realzar la belleza femenina, dicho concepto ha ido cambiando y justo ahora nos encontramos en una época en la que las curvas son aceptadas, y más aún, admiradas. No te confundas, tienes un hermoso rostro y porte, pero eso no es lo único que ha tenido que ver con que cuentes con tu fama actual. Hasta eres considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas del país, cosa que no es fácil de lograr, lo que apoya mi teoría: La belleza está pasando por una excepcional metamorfosis y no podemos luchar contra ello, menos yo que en particular la apoyo —Se señala a sí mismo—. En conclusión, eres un imán y nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros este año.

—¿No vas a hacerle la sesión fotográfica antes de aceptarle de manera definitiva? —Indaga Ayataru, pareciendo genuinamente interesado en la respuesta.

—¿Lo crees necesario?

Y se hace el silencio. Entre ellos comienzan a comunicarse con la mirada y me siento un poco excluida de la situación, aún un poco estupefacta por las palabras de Kan. Nada ha salido como pensaba y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo.

Al final deciden seguir el protocolo y tomarme algunas fotos en el lugar donde antes había visto la cámara. Por medio de un teléfono llaman al camarografo, quien entra como perro por su casa alegando estar pasando una mañana sumamente aburrida ya que no le han dejado retratar a más de dos chicas, y eso que he visto a varias tan sólo llegar. Ya en el lugar donde debería estar con la pose que necesito y la sonrisa irreemplazable escucho el obturador característico de las fotografías. Pasan unos diez minutos antes de que se decida poner fin a la sesión y regreso a estar frente al jurado.

Tengo curiosidad por saber la respuesta, pues nunca hay que dar algo por sentado. Todo me resulta un poco irónico teniendo en cuenta que al principio no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de desfilar en la inauguración de la nueva colección de esta firma y ahora, sin importar pelirrojas o fisicoculturistas, quiero hacerlo.

Miro a cada uno de los seres sentados en sus puestos.

—Pásate mañana a primera hora de la tarde para recoger tu contrato. Bienvenida a _Nohgwalls_ , Sakura —Resuena por todo el lugar.

Mi sonrisa se extiende a cada segundo que pasa, en una muestra un poco más sinceras que las anteriores. Les doy la mano uno por uno después de agradecerles y abandono aquella habitación.

Lo logré.

Salgo de allí con una sonrisa amplia y excesivamente vistosa que casi hace doler mis mejillas, siento que puedo comerme el mundo, no literalmente, por supuesto. La mujer de malos modales no se encuentra por ningún lado así que emprendo mi camino de regreso al camerino improvisado por mi cuenta. Menos mal el trayecto no es difícil de memorizar. Cruzo en uno de los pasillos ya muy cerca de donde debe estar Ino y distingo dos figuras femeninas caminar hacia mí. Como no, la que me llevó al salón de pruebas viene delante de una chica, que al igual que yo, solo porta traje de baño y tacones. Debe ser otra modelo. Pasan por mi lado y ni me miran, no me importa. Sigo en lo mío y descubro la cortina con dramatismo previamente acordado. Me quiero divertir un rato.

La ojiazul estaba inmiscuida en su teléfono hasta que me vio, la expectativa se encuentra en el aire y yo quiero reír, pero no lo hago.

Me detengo frente a ella.

—¿No planeas decirme lo que ocurrió allá? —Suelta después de unos segundos en los que me dedico a buscar mi ropa y ponermela. Termino de ponerme mi chaqueta y saco mi cabello del interior. Me siento muy cómoda con éste vestido negro y chaqueta a juego, me dieron la suficiente confianza como para no derrumbarme a penas entre a este sitio—. Sakura.

—Me hicieron tres pruebas... —Le cuento, de manera resumida, lo que ocurrió allí dentro y ella frunce el ceño al enterarse de algunas preguntas de cierto par. Le quito importancia con mi mano y prosigo—. La cosa es —Mi amiga contiene el aliento ante mi seriedad y sus ojos advierten que quiere saberlo de una buena vez. Bien, ahí le va—, debo regresar mañana a firmar el contrato que me permitirá participar en el desfile de este año.

El grito de Ino resuena por casi toda la cuadra, hay que ver que cuando se lo propone es toda una escandalosa. Da saltos cortos en su lugar y después me lanza una mala mirada.

—¡¿Por qué no empezaste por allí?!

En respuesta me encojo de hombros en un vano intento de parecer inocente en la situación, la verdad es que ansiaba tomarle el pelo aunque fuese un poco. Juntas recogemos nuestras pertenencias y ya practicamente del otro lado de las cortinas, un teléfono comienza a sonar. El de mi acompañante. Buscándolo entre todas las cosas que presumo debe guardar en su bolsa, espero, ella atiende y empezamos a caminar directo a la salida de forma tranquila.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —Llaman a mi espalda. Volteo en el acto, encontrándome con una jovencita que debe alcanzar por los pelos la mayoría de edad, sumamente alta delgada y con un bonito rostro que aún no adquiere todos los rasgos de una mujer. Trota hasta mí con una deslumbrante sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos y rectos. Le devuelvo el gesto.

—Hola.

—Hola... yo, eh, bueno, te he visto salir de allí —Señala el sitio de donde venimos y toma un poco de aire por lo rápido que ha hablado—. Y, pensaba que, quizás, si podías... —Está tan nerviosa que me parece tierna. Le sonrío para que no se sienta tan cohibida.

—¿Tomarnos una foto?

—Sí, eso, yo admiro tu carrera. Eres una mejor hermosa y pues, quisiera ser como tú, de verdad —Le creo, ese entusiasmo no puede ser fingido.

—Gracias, pero no debes imitarme. ¿Quieres ser modelo, no?

—Así es.

—Pues debés valerte de tus propios medios y actitud para tener futuro en esto. Hazme caso, mucho de lo mismo aburre —Le digo en tono confidente a lo que ella asiente con efusividad—. Ahora, ¿lista para la foto?

—Claro.

Se acerca un poco más hasta que nuestros hombros se tocan y con su teléfono en lo alto prepara la cámara frontal. Precisa de tres intentos para que la foto no quede borrosa, cosa que me hace gracia. Al culminar me da las gracias y me extiende su mano. Se presenta como Nai, yo por mi nombre, aunque es más que obvio que eso ya lo sabe. Nos despedimos y busco a Ino con la mirada quien se ha detenido unos pocos pasos más allá, aún pegada del teléfono. Retomamos nuestro rumbo y salimos de aquel edificio. Lo primero que nos recibe es un clima sumamente caluroso, me pongo los lentes de sol y vamos al aparcamiento directo a mi auto.

Solo cuando cierra su puerta es que se digna a cortar. Se acomodan en el asiento y me mira.

—Sai te manda felicitaciones.

—Gracias.

Detengo el auto en un semáforo en rojo y me asalta una idea.

—¿Vamos por algo de comer?

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías, sí, vamos, pero eso sí, no creas que por el almuerzo te escapas de la celebración.

—¿De qué me hablas? —Ensayo hacerme la tonta, con una pequeña esperanza de que no le de por ir a un...

—Club, alcohol, baile y música a todo dar. Podemos ir mañana, ya después de firmado el contrato y pautado los términos. No creo que ir con resaca y ojeras sea una buena idea para cerrar un trato. Menos uno como éste.

—En realidad no me apetece.

—¿Y qué es lo que sí te apetece alguna vez?

—Eso ha sido hiriente.

—Lo sé, Sakura, pero verdadero, y lo sabes.

No digo más en el trayecto y estaciono frente a un restaurante pequeño y poco concurrido que me parece apto para una comida tranquila y sin interrupciones. Esto de hacer lo que me gusta es lo mejor, pero no todo el tiempo, ser relativamente famosa en ocasiones es muy atocigador y exhaustivo, por lo general no se cuenta con tiempo a solas a menos que me encierre en mi casa o a la de las afueras de la ciudad.

 **...**

—Está hecho, Sakura. Oficialmente eres una modelo de nuestra firma —Exclama Kan mientras me da la mano. Yo la acepto con calma y un asentimiento de cabeza. No quiero parecer demasiado entusiasmada con la idea, pero tampoco desinteresada, ¿resulta raro mi razonamiento?—. Felicidades, la compañía anhela trabajar contigo.

—Muchas gracias, yo igual.

Nuestras manos terminan su unión y doy un paso atrás en la oficina. Ino aún está sentada en la silla a mi lado pero eso cambia cuando la reunión se da por terminada y ella se pone de pie, estrechando las manos de Kan con sutileza. El hombre parece fascinado con mi amiga, cosa que realmente no me extraña ya que es extrovertidamente hermosa y sabe mucho sobre cómo relacionarse con el público.

—Ah, y casi se me pasa por alto —Por andar embelesado, pienso con sorna—. Después del desfile y la presentación a la prensa se realiza una fiesta con los invitados y las modelos, es algo grande y concurrido en la que deben estar presente todas las partícipes de la pasarela, a ser posible, claro está. Me gustaría que ustedes asistieran, ¿qué les parece?

—Genial, pero no veo que tenga que hacer yo allí, no soy modelo ni participo en el proceso de ejecución del evento —Suelta Ino con toda su monería.

—Sinceramente, señorita Yamanaka, no encuentro diferencia entre usted y cualquier otra modelo, por lo que no resultaría extraño verla allí —Responde él con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ahora que si ya tiene planes, sabría entenderlo —Y ahora me mira a mí—. Sakura, tu presencia sería de excelente aceptación. Podrás divertirte como todas las demás modelos, y quien sabe, quizás pescar otro contrato antes de lo previsto. Pese a todo, los asistentes son exclusivos y tienen mucha influencia en éste mundo, ¿qué dices?

—Acepto, creo que me agradaría asistir.

—Perfecto, como las prácticas iniciarán este lunes a las ocho de la mañana, a esa hora ya tendrás la invitación en tus manos. Ahora sí, creo que ya hemos terminado —Comunica con una última despedida y volviéndose a sentar en su puesto.

Ino y yo salimos del edifico, al igual que ayer, con un buen presentimiento. Esta vez hemos asistido en su auto, por lo que aguardo a que le quite el seguro y poder montarme, pero ella tiene otros planes. Con su teléfono en mano me pide que sonría para la cámara.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Para qué quieres una foto mía aquí?

—Bah, publicidad y expectativa —Dice en un tono que quiere insinuar que se trata de una cuestión tonta—. Además llevas algunas semanas sin prestarle atención tus redes sociales, ésta solo es una manera de anunciar tu regreso.

—Como si alguna vez me hubiese ido.

—Deja el sarcasmo y no, no me mires así, estás perfecta, solo sonríe y permite que tome la foto para irnos de aquí.

Le hago caso porque sé lo insistente que puede llegar a ser en ocasiones. Sube la foto desde su teléfono y aguarda. Los 'me gusta' que recibe en cuestión de segundos me parecen alarmantes e irónicos, mucha de esa gente puede ignorar publicidad de asociaciones que realmente precisen de su ayuda pero en cambio a fotos simples y vacías como la que Ino acaba de subir, darle la máxima importancia.

¿Me sorprende eso? No, pero tampoco me agrada.

Ino se incorpora al tráfico pensando en voz alta en los pros y contras de asistir a la fiesta posterior al desfile. Sé que quiere ir, pero algo se lo impide, aunque no me quiera decir de qué se trate. Me lleva a casa y nos despedimos tranquilamente, no sin antes insistir una y otra vez para que esté lista a las nueve de la noche, ya que no se le ha olvidado eso de celebrar por la reciente contratación.

Ya en mi hogar dulce hogar, me desmaquillo y decido poner a lavar un poco de ropa mientras tomo un baño con agua tibia y espumosa. Aprovecho la ocasión para rasurar mis piernas y anotar mentalmente el tener que acudir a la sesión de láser del lunes. Aplico una crema hidratante para mi cabello y me unto la cara con una mascarilla y pepino que me ayude a librar mis poros de impurezas. Vacío la tina y me quito todo mis patuques antes de enrollarme en una toalla y tararear una de mis canciones favoritas de Simple Plan.

Me quedan un par de horas libres antes de comenzar a arreglarme e ir al club de turno con Ino. Aprovecharé de dormir un poco antes de que llegue el momento.

 **...**

No sé cómo lo logra, pero Ino evita que tengamos que hacer una larga fila para arribar el club. Ya dentro, pasamos por el centro de la pista repleta de gente y sonido ensordecedor, huele a alcohol y prevengo que ya hay más de una persona pasada de copas, aunque sólo pasen de las 10:00 p.m. Nos detenemos al pie de las escaleras de cristal que hacen las veces de un segundo piso del de donde tienes visión de las personas que bailan y lo que sucede a su alrededor. Esta es la zona V.I.P; lo cual no resulta muy difícil de deducir teniendo en cuenta la forma mucho más delicada de decoración y mesas, a la par que la barra en el fondo. Las cantidad de presentes aquí no pasan de una treintena y se ven mucho más calmados que los demás. Nos detenemos en una pequeña mesa para cuatro, también de cristal. La verdad es que ver hacia abajo produce un poco de vértigo, pues al ser todo transparente tienes esa sensación de caer en cualquier momento. Ahora, cayendo en cuenta de eso, ¿me estarán viendo las bragas los que allí abajo se encuentran? Cierro mis piernas por instinto, maldiciendo por no haberme traído pantalón o short. La verdad es que pensé que este vestido color magenta, con la mitad de la espalda descubierta, sujeto en mi cuello por una delgada tira de plata y que me llega a medio muslo a juego con zapatos de color negro eran aptos para éste sitio. Quizá me equivoque.

En cuanto tengo oportunidad me siento en un asiento, como era de esperar, también de cristal y junto mis extremidades.

Ino se ha ido a pedir unas bebidas después de comunicarmelo entre gritos unas cuantas veces. ¿Sabrá ella lo del piso traslúcido?

Se lo preguntaré a penas esté de regreso. Mientras, me dedico a observar todo a mi alrededor. La gente parece estarla pasando de lo mejor a primera vista y quiero yo estar pronto en esa situación. Vine aquí para celebrar, así que es lo mínimo que se puede esperar, ¿no?

Cheap Thrills da inicio y dos parejas más entran a la zona, una tomada de la mano y otra de la cintura, lo que inevitablemente me hace suspirar, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuve en una situación similar con un hombre?

Desde Gaara, la estrella del rock, creo que nadie.

No es momento de pensar cursilerías, así que deparo en Ino quien viene con una bebida en cada mano. Se sienta y me tiende uno de los vasos que al ver su contenido no dudo en aceptar.

—Eh, aguarda, tenemos que brindar, ¿o lo olvidas? —Me detiene cuando estoy con los labios prácticamente pegados al borde de mi copa.

—¿Es estrictamente necesario?

—Obviamente. Ahora, ¿quieres el brindis corto o el largo?

—El corto, por favor.

—Como quieras —Eleva su copa en una clara invitación a que la imite—, brindemos por tu nuevo contrato y porque, aunque era de esperarse, lo lograste... —Nuestras copas chocan y sonreímos—. Y un carajo, entendiste a lo que iba, ahora a beber.

Con una pequeña risa ingiero de mi copa, tomándome más de la mitad de un solo golpe. No había notado lo sedienta que estaba hasta que me han puesto mi Cosmopolitan al frente. Ahora inician los primeros tonos de Feel So Close. Charlamos de varias cosas antes de decidir ir a la pista de baile, me cuenta sobre una pequeña riña con Sai y luego se carcajea sola, no está lo suficientemente bebida como para tener un comportamiento de borracha, lo que me lleva a pensar que el que se ríe solo...

Bailamos un poco entre la gente, lo que evita que me reconozcan a simple vista son las luces intermitentes del centro de la pista, creando una buena ilusión óptica para quienes no se mueven mucho. Y para mí, ya que a su vez, esto evita que mi rostro sea iluminado por mucho tiempo y me identifiquen.

Pasadas un par de canciones volvemos a la zona elevada, donde ahora se encuentra un hombre fornido y moreno custodiando la entrada de la misma, ve a Ino y le hace espacio para que entre, a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa afable. Muy posiblemente él tenga mucho que ver con que hayamos entrado tan fácil a este club.

Vamos directo a la barra por una nueva ronda, y una vez las pagamos y le damos un pequeño trago, regresamos a la pequeña mesa de antes. Lo que me recuerda...

—¿Crees que nos estén viendo el trasero desde allá abajo?

—¿Cómo dices?

Señalo hacia el piso y luego a ella.

—¿Pueden ver el color de nuestra ropa interior desde allí...?

Espero a que me responda, pero nunca lo hace pues parece un poco distraída mirando unos metros de mí. Volteo disimuladamente para echarle en cara el que me ignore cuando me encuentro con una inmaculada camisa gris de botones —con los dos primeros abiertos—, y los extremos doblados pulcramente unos centímetros antes de tocar el codo.

Miro a quien luce tan inmaculada prenda de esa manera y me encuentro con unos ojos juguetones y brillosos, a juego con una sonrisa sin llegar a mostrar los dientes.

—¿Kohei?

—Hola, Sakura... ¿Ino, no? —Pregunta en dirección a mi amiga.

—Sí. Hola —Responde haciendo gestos con la mano a modo de saludo. Kohei le responde e inmediatamente posa una mano en el respaldo de mi silla, cosa que me pone incómoda.

—¿Qué las trae por aquí? —Indaga.

—Celebración —Responde Ino.

—¿Puedo saber de qué?

—No, no puedes —Contraataca mi amiga y yo me espabilo, luego se echa a reír—. Solo necesitábamos un poco de diversión.

—¿Y la han encontrado?

Ambas nos encogemos de hombros.

De pronto me siento un poco incómoda, pues aunque no me desagrade se siente extraño estar al lado de un hombre que fue jurado en una entrevista que a penas tuve ayer.

—Kohei —Llama una voz desconocida y sutil, perteneciente a una mujer de corto cabello rubio y labios rojos—. Estamos esperandote —Se nota su impaciencia al hablar, ni ha deparado en nosotras.

—En un momento voy, solo quería saludar —Exhala, cerrando sus ojos cuando la mujer se da la vuelta y camina en la dirección de la que hace poco vinimos. La verdad es que parece un poco cómico bufando aburrido, como si no tuviese escapatoria. Vuelve a abrirlos y nos deslumbra con una gran sonrisa, y yo me pregunto ¿qué edad tendrá?—. Bueno, damas, tengo que retirarme. Un gusto volver a verte, Ino —Va por su mano y le da un apretón amistoso—. Y felicidades a ti, Sakura. Ya me he enterado que has firmado, nos veremos el día del desfile —La mano que mantenía en el espaldar de mi silla se mueve hacia mí, hasta que siento el tacto de sus dedos en la piel desnuda de mi espalda provista de cualquier tipo de tela por el corte que tiene. Tengo un pequeño escalofrío al roce y lo miro con ojos un poco abiertos, cuando él se inclina y aunque pareciera que va a besar mis labios, depara en mi mejilla. No sé por qué lo hago, pero contengo el aire hasta que se incorpora, no sin antes murmurar—: Y no, no te verán la ropa interior desde allá abajo, ellos no pueden verte a ti, pero tú sí —Y se retira, dándole una palmada en el brazo al muro de huesos y carne de antes y perdiéndose entre la marea de gente aún cuando yo siento mis mejillas arder.

Un carraspeo nada disimulado llega a mis oídos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Ni yo misma lo sé —Admito.

La rubia me mira de mala manera antes de negar con su cabeza y mirar a la pista.

—Pues más vale que no pase de un simple coqueteo —Yo no le estaba coqueteando, estoy por decir, pero ella me cierra la boca—. Kohei es un gran empresario, pero también un mujeriego de alto calibre, con sus andanzas hay que tenerle cuidado, no vaya a ser que en un parpadeo te veas envuelta en su cama.

Eso me molesta un poco.

—¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por una mujer que lleva más tiempo del que soy capaz de recordar sin una relación tanto sentimental como sexual, puede que eso logre que estés un poco... propensa a caer en sus encantos, porque vamos, el hombre tiene lo suyo.

—No me interesa, no de esa manera. Sabes que no me gusta ligarme con hombres que algo tengan que ver con mi trabajo. Eso no cambiará solo porque... —Me callo.

—¿Por qué...? —Ino me insta a continuar pero no soy tonta, ni muerta le doy el gusto.

—Nada. Olvídalo, ¿sí? Y vayamos por otros tragos, quiero bailar de nuevo.

De nueva cuenta nos ponemos de pie, esto lo hacemos porque queremos pues hemos visto a algunos camareros ir y venir y solo seria cuestión de cachar a uno, pero preferimos ir a tener que esperarlos.

Una nueva ronda de Margarita y Cosmopolitan después decidimos no sentarnos en la mesa de antes, sino quedarnos de pie apoyada en el barandal para mirar hacia la pista. Ahora hay mucha más gente que antes y el doble de animados. El ambiente es bueno y pronto me contagia, así que bajo a bailar seguida de mi —a veces— insoportable amiga.

La noche tengo que disfrutarla al máximo, ¿no es eso a lo que vine?

Para cuando amanece yo no quiero saber nada de nadie. Mi resaca no permite mucho así que tumbada en mi cama boca abajo, me cubro con mi sabana para intentar evitar el contacto directo de la luz que se cuela por la ventana. Me hago un ovillo y suspiro, queriendo perderme entre los sueños más hermosos que alguna vez he tenido. Estiro un poco mi pierna y arreglo mi almohada para que se sienta más acolchada, vuelvo a suspirar y hundo mi rostro en ella una vez he cumplido con mi objetivo.

Debe ser ya la mitad de la mañana, pero no tengo planes de levantarme, ni de moverme en realidad, pero al final me toca hacerlo pues mi vejiga está por explotar. Aprovecho y en una bata extremadamente cómoda me cepillo los dientes y lavo mi rostro; preparo la cafetera y monto unas tostadas mientras la maquina hace lo suyo. Bostezo, estirándome como felino y aguardo para comer. Regreso a mi alcoba y pongo todo sobre la cama, busco el mando del televisor y lo enciendo, luego empiezo a comer mientras hago zapping de arriba a abajo y viceversa.

Termino mi desayuno/almuerzo y satisfecha, me acomodo con unas cuantas almohadas detrás para mayor comodidad. Mi teléfono comienza a sonar cuando empiezan los comerciales y yo rebusco en mi aún ebrio cerebro para recordar dónde lo deje. El sonido cesa cuando yo recuerdo que no me lo llevé al club y que lo coloque en un cajón de mi mesilla de noche. Lo busco allí y efectivamente, se encuentra en el sitio. Lo tomo con un nuevo bostezo invadiendo mi cuerpo y reviso la llamada ahora pérdida.

Al ver el identificador me apresuró a devolver la llamada pero no es necesario, pues el mismo emisor está invadiendo la pantalla nuevamente.

Atiendo sin pensármelo dos veces.

—Hola —Saludo.

—Sakura Haruno, ¿dónde te has metido últimamente? —¿Saludar? Cuando está enojada a mamá parece olvidarsele esas cosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hija, ¿estás saliendo con alguien, no es así? —Va al grano.

—No... Yo no salgo con nadie, mamá.

—¿Y quién es ese hombre misterioso al que besas en unas fotos?

Mi espalda se acalambra y toma una postura anormalmente erguida. ¿Fotos? ¿Besándome con un hombre misterioso? ¿De qué habla...?

No puede ser.

¡¿Nos han sacado fotos?!

* * *

 **Bellas criaturas he aquí un nuevo capítulo, ¿les ha gustado?**

 **Déjenmelo saber, nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
